Benutzer Diskussion:Christian140
RE Hallo Dr. Crisp, dass du im Willkommens-Blog keine konkreten Informationen zu unserer Vorgeschichte findest, hängt damit zusammen, dass er für uns (Vidumavi, Wenlok Holmes und mich) den Abschluss eines langen Konfliktes zwischen uns und dem Almanach darstellt, und den wollen wir nicht weiterführen, indem wir hier Details veröffentlichen, die von anderen als "Rufmord" oder dergleichen ausgelegt werden könnten. Und dass du im Almanach nichts findest, dürfte in erster Linie daran liegen, dass zahlreiche Meinungsäußerungen im Chat stattfanden oder auf Seiten, die inzwischen gelöscht worden sind... Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns gerne im Chat treffen (nur nicht donnerstags oder freitags, da hab ich keine Zeit), dann erfährst du alles, was du wissen möchtest. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 11:01, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ja, mir passt eigentlich fast jeder Tag, nur von der Uhrzeit her ist es halt die Frage... --Dr. Crisp (Diskussion) 04:50, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Heute um 20 Uhr? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 10:04, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm... Ich habe eig. Vorlesung bis 22 Uhr. Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass die Vorlesung heute bereits um 20 Uhr endet... Aber ich nehme einfach meinen Laptop mit in die Vorlesung. --Dr. Crisp (Diskussion) 12:26, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::xD Okay, dann bis heute Abend. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 12:33, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) Schön, dass du da bist Hey Crisp, schön, dich wiederzusehen und danke für deine Mithilfe, ich schätze das sehr :) Ich bin nur kurz hier, um Werbung in eigener Sache zu machen: Vielleicht hast du schon von unserem Zitate-Projekt gehört. Ich dachte, vllt hast du ja Interesse, dich an der laufenden Diskussion zu beteiligen oder gar, selber mit dem Zitatesammeln anzufangen ^^ Beste Grüße -- 13:04, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Ich schau mal rein, aber ich bin nicht so der FF-Zitate-Kenner. Vor allem nicht da ich schon länger nicht mehr gespielt habe. Am Ehesten fällt mir da die Indiana-Jones-Referenz aus Final Fantasy XV ein: „Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?“ — Prompto. :Oh Mann... Morgen erscheint die Duscae-2.0-Demo und bei mir funzt das Internet nicht mehr... Ich habe zwar keine PS4, aber ich wollte Youtube-Videos sehen... Da muss ich wohl ab jetzt wieder so lange in die Bibliothek, bis sie schließt. --Christian140 (Diskussion) 20:42, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich zwing hier auch niemanden, aber manchmal ist es einfach ganz witzig (und ja relativ unaufwändig zu machen). Allerdings musses auf Deutsch sein (insofern drücke ich die Daumen, dass die Referenz das überlebt...). Viel Spaß in der Bilbiothek dann :D -- 21:21, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Danke. Also, in der Demo hat die Referenz nicht überlebt. Vllt. merkt es ja jemand im Feedback an und ist dann im fertigen Spiel anders. „’ne Schlange! Ich glaub, da war ’ne Schlange!“ Indiana Jones: „Schlangen...warum ausgerechnet müssen es Schlangen sein?“ --Christian140 (Diskussion) 21:05, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) RE: Altissima Ok, ich bin mir da auch nicht 100%ig sicher, ich hab bei den Amis deswegen mal angefragt. Zu den Bildern, die kommen in der Regel in die gleiche Kategorie wie der Artikel, in den die Datei am ehesten gehört (also Lebertran Leviathan hierhin, das Auto dorthin usw.). Wenn sich ein Bild gar nicht einordnen lässt, dann kommt es in die Oberkategorie des jeweiligen Spiels. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 09:48, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Beschwörungskategorie Hey Chris(p), ich hab den Löschantrag gesehen, würde die Kat aber so behalten. Wir sind momentan bemüht, den Kats einheitliche Namen unabhängig von der Ingame-Bezeichnung zu geben (für bessere Übersicht und so). Wenn du also nix dagegen hast, würd ich den Löschantrag wieder entfernen. -- 13:58, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Okay. --[[Benutzer:Dr. Crisp|Christian'140' (ehemals Dr. Crisp)]] 15:14, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Videoduplikate Kein Problem, hab die Duplikate entfernt ^^ -- 23:00, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC)